


You're too easy

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, M/M, RACER AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is used to having to warm up his partners. He won't ever get used to Naruto's desire for him. He does not want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too easy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I came up with that I hope you guys like  
> *Still working on the JiraOro chapter but it should be out sometime this week (I hope."  
> *Also working on something else for KakaNaru hopefully I can start it as soon as possible  
> ^_^ Just enjoy!!

It was not his fastest car. It was not even his best car. It was not even the most convenient car but it was one of his. He loved them all and tried to give them all equal loving so when he slid behind the wheel he had immersed himself in learning this one all over again.

He had not forgotten about his passenger. He was aware of him it was hard not to be but it was something at the back of his mind. A nagging sense that he was not alone as he navigated the streets, loved the road and glided around corners.

This was his city and it loved him, you could not prove it otherwise.

Would he be forgiven for the other stuff he did? Kakashi slid a look at the blond boy next to him. He was honestly beyond guilt at this point. He was not the one that had started this. This was not a good living. A good business a good life.

But the kid knew cars. Loved them and listened to them. Kakashi smirked as they slid around yet another tight corner. The kid had talent, he would be dumb to let him go anywhere. His reaction on seeing this car had been more than amusing.

“A Chevrolet Corvette C6?” Naruto had squeaked when Kakashi had pointed out his ride. “We’re taking this one?”

“Problem?” Kakashi had asked slyly leaning over the hood to watch Naruto.

“Hell no.” Naruto moaned as he gently slid into the car. “I’m in heaven. She’s so sleek.”

“Obviously.” Kakashi had chuckled getting in and buckling up. That had been the end of the conversation until now.

Now when they were almost to their destination. This was not their first time blowing off after a race. This was their routine. When Kakashi was willing and the sky dark it was time to head to _that_ place.

Wet roads were his preferred playground. He had no problem driving dry but there was something about the rush of a wet road and the control of the drive. He had perfect control and his cars and the roads loved him as much as he loved them.

The car swung into the lower tunnels that would lead them to their place. Kakashi accelerated not out of eagerness but out of the desire to feel the car. Feel how the roads responded. Even though he was not like Naruto, starring in every race, he was in the ones that counted and he was constantly learning these roads, this city.

Sliding into their spot and sighing at how the car responded Kakashi finally acknowledged Naruto properly. Before he could say anything at all he was struck on how the boy looked.

He was flushed and Kakashi had been doing this long enough to know the difference between scared from his driving and turned on. Blue eyes were staring at him their colour darker than they had been a good twenty minutes earlier.

He was panting his lips parted as his eyes roamed over Kakashi. For a kid he was bold. Unapologetic. That was what had drawn him to Naruto ultimately in the first place. That and he had sensed his love for the car.

“You’re so easy.” Kakashi chuckled as he unbuckled his seatbealt and slipped the key out the ignition. Naruto blinked showing he had heard Kakashi but Kakashi doubted that Naruto had _heard_ him.

He did some leaning of his own and instead ran a finger down Naruto’s flushed face and watched as the boy squirmed.

“You know.” Kakashi said softly. “You're really are easy. Usually with my dates it takes more work to get them to this state. Dinner, movie and a seduction. Some conversation and innuendo. You have to be the first person that gets into such a state from just being in a _car_ with me.”

“Watching you drive.” Naruto corrected as he panted. His eyes fell to the hand Kakashi still had on the steering wheel. “It’s bad enough that this car is so awesome. Expensive and awesome but your concentration when you’re driving. Your focus. I’ve seen you drive but seeing it up close is so hot.” He finished in a whisper.

Nothing Kakashi had not heard before from Naruto but it still amazed him. They had only been doing this for a few months. Naruto’s reaction to his driving amused and kept surprising him.

Honestly he was praising himself for holding out and not fully touching him. With Naruto so easily and eagerly going wherever he wished he had to dig low for a conscience.

“You are such a tempting little fox.” He whispered tracing the scars on Naruto’s cheek that had not come from an accident between cars and the inexperienced as his scar had come. Naruto’s scar had come from something darker and Kakashi did all he could to have the boy accept, live and love them.

“Kakashi.” Naruto moaned and Kakashi chuckled at the desperation in the tone. It was a good thing he was keeping this one all to himself. He had watched Naruto’s race with serious eyes. The boy was good and in time he would grow up and be able to challenge Kakashi.

Part of him wanted that. For the day that Naruto would bring his own crew and challenege Kakashi for the love of the land. Insist like he insisted among the crews now how his skill and talent surpassed them.

Even though he was still seventeen and Kakashi was far older he found himself eager for their future. For now he would protect and nuture. This had started out amusing but he was as desperate as Naruto. His lazy cold persona faded away after they got away and his attention switched from his cars and the road to Naruto.

“I want you.” Naruto breathed. “Please Kakashi.”

“We still have seven months.” Kakashi chuckled in amusement. “But I’ll still play instructing older brother like I do to all my crews.” Kakashi leaned forward to breathe in Naruto’s ear and delighted in the shudder that ran through the boy. “But you’re special. I’ll let you use these hands you love so much and all the focus and attention I give the road? I’m going to give to _you_.”

“Kakashi!” Naruto whimpered and tried getting closer but the seats prevented him. Kakashi laughed loudly and honestly at the frustration that crossed the blonde’s face. He shook his head an obvious attempt to wave away the lust and the chain Kakashi had bought for him fell out his jersey.

A necklace that proclaimed Kakashi’s interest as if he had sent out a broadcast on email and text. His personal design taken from his name. It was not a name he gave to his crews and he doubted Naruto had caught the reference but others knew.

Just as they knew when he waited for Naruto after a race or how Naruto’s car was left at his complex as the two of them drove off.

It was not a secret and them knowing was not a mistake. The only one who might not know how serious he was just might be the aroused blonde facing him.

“You’re so hot.” Naruto whimpered and Kakashi grinned allowing his hand to slide from the blonde’s face to his chest. “I swear, I don’t want to leave you.” Naruto admitted shakily. “I’ll reach your level one day and the two of us are going to race like equals.”

“I look forward to that day.” Kakashi purred as he gripped Naruto’s shirt and hauled him over and into him for a harsh kiss. With others he would have had to warm them up. Get them used to the idea but Naruto’s warm up was watching him drive and knowing the same experiences he did.

This desperation and flame. Hard nips, harsh bites and bruising kisses. This was them living the way they could. Other than the road they had nothing else. Kakashi wanted to add Naruto to the list of things he had and that he gave himself to.

His relationships with his cars was a two way street. Same thing with this city he owned. These streets he loved. No one was going to take them from him without a fight.

He harshly released Naruto and watched as the blonde slumped back. “You’re mine?” He asked more harshly than he intended. Hell if he knew how that sounded. Naruto’s eyes darkened to the point that he was unable to tell the blue from the black before he was diving forward a desperate hunger look on his face.

“Fuck yes Kakashi.” Naruto groaned before he bit Kakashi’s neck so roughly that Kakashi knew it would bruise for _days_.

“We aren’t going all the way. Handjobs only.” Kakashi reminded before he yanked the blonde off his neck and into his arms to press their lips together again. Above them, the rain poured the sound pounding on the roof. Kakashi knew how it would look from anywhere outside. With the rain heavy this parking lot ceased to exist. It would be as if a blue curtain had descended they would no longer be visible from anywhere. The office behind them or the highway which could not look at this place well in the first place. The rain was their ally effectively removing them from sight and muting all sounds they would make.


End file.
